heromachinefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Mutate
History Early Life Dr. Anah Ali was one of Iraq's best scientists, working on the ultimate weapon to wipe out their American enemies. Before he could finish it, however, Stevie Hark and his platoon invaded the place where he was working, which was a communications tower with several labs! Ordering all scientists out, or shooting the ones that wouldn't leave, Stevie's platoon came across Anah's lab, with Anah hiding behind a few barrels containing highly radiated substances. Preparing to shoot the men, Anah pulled a hold-out pistol, but before he could even fire once, the American bombing run destroyed the facility, seemingly killing him. After his body is retrieved by American rescue teams, he awoke on the chopper, feeling all numb. He realized he had become mutilated and mutated. In a rage, he destroyed the chopper, dropping into the ocean. Heroic Age A few years later, Dr. Anah surfaced from the ocean in Maine. Tracking Stevie Hark from there using various information, and fighting several teams of law inforcment, he eventually arrived in New York. Finally tracking down The Lone Ranger, he engaged him, shouting out how he had ruined his life, to which The Lone Ranger claimed he knew nothing about. Before Anah could kill Stevie, Brother Electric hit him with a thunderbolt, causing him to lose control of his bodily functions. Taken into custody by S.W.A.T., Dr. Anah is currently in rehabilitation, now using the alias: Mr. Mutate! Recently, Mr. Mutate had captured Fido, and lured Starus and Obama out of hiding. Capturing Obama, he injected him with a toxin that was meantg to control the president, but instead it granted him powers! The following battle destroyed the base, allowing Mutate to escape. The Aftermath Mr. Mutate, taking advantage of the turmoil caused by the storm of the century, decided it was time to take back control. He initiated a code that was broadcast over satellites, from his new lab, and these codes would reactivate the programming he had implemented in Fido. Fido arrived for Mutate, but Starus had followed. Powers and Abilities ''Super Intelligence: ''Due his irradated brain becoming larger, Dr. Anah's retention of facts and sciences has increased tenfold, making him quite possibly the smartest person in the world! ''Super Strength: ''Even without his right arm, his left arm has made up for the lack of strength. He is in the class 100+ range, lifting over 100 tons with just his one arm! ''Undead: ''Due to the toxins reanimating his dead body, Anah Ali's body cannot die. It can be mutilated severally, but his life essence can never leave his body! ''Immortality: ''Due to being undead, Mr. Mutate cannot die. ''Heat Emmision: ''Mr. Mutate's hand has mutated into a natural weapon. It gives off heat up to 300 degrees F. He CANNOT shoot fire however. Weaknesses ''Cannibalism: ''Mr. Mutate constantly struggles with the urge to consume living flesh. If it is not eaten within a week, he goes through a week of agony. ''Magic: ''Even with his advanced retention, Mr. Mutate has never understood magic. Category:Villains